


What’s love got to do with it?

by LivedALie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but people force them to admit stuff, in which our favorite couple is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivedALie/pseuds/LivedALie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kane and Abby finally got together and suggestions are made that other people should do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s love got to do with it?

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a tumblr post from kcismyreligion saying ”RIGHT NOW, CLARKE AND BELLAMY DO NOT PROCESS THE FEELINGS THEY HAVE FOR EACH OTHER AS LOVE. THEY PROCESS IT AS TRUST. ” -THESE TWO DORKS ARE JUST GONNA WAKE UP ONE DAY AND REALISE THEY WERE IN LOVE THE WHOLE TIME AND PROBABLY HAVE A MENTAL BREAK DOWN WHICH GONNA LEAD TO A LOT OF MAKE OUTS.

“I’m still not used to that.” Clarke says, shaking her head and looking to the other side of the campfire where Kane just kissed the top of her mom’s head.

“Because of your father?” Bellamy asks.

“No. I think it’s more ‘cause they hated each other for so long and now they’re _in love_?” Clarke makes a face.

“Come on, the sexual tension between them when they were arguing was so obvious. I’m surprised it took them this long!” Raven grins.

“Can we please not talk about my mom’s sexual tension, thank you!” Clarke says, throwing some leaves at Raven, who quickly shields her food.

“You rather we talked about yours then, Clarke?” Jasper says, grinning even wider than Raven did before. A loud “ooooooh” erupts from all around, so loud that even her mother looks up to see what’s happening.

“Quiet down, please.” A flustered Clarke replies. “Besides, like I even had time for sexual tension lately. With all the fighting and surviving, I had more than enough tension on my hands to deal with.”

“I think Bellamy would beg to differ.” Monty says, just loud enough so only their close group hears it. Raven and Jasper barely manage to contain their laughter though, and they are shaking so much, Jasper drops half of his meal.

“Excuse me?” Bellamy says, a dangerous edge to his polite smile.

“Are you trying to tell us there is nothing going on between you and Clarke?” Raven asks, raising her eyebrow. “No feelings whatsoever?”

“Of course there are feelings.” Clarke says, rolling her eyes. A strange look appears on Bellamy’s face when she continues: “I just don’t think they can be described as sexual tension.”

“What Clarke and I have is something different. We trust each other.” Bellamy adds.

“If that’s what you want to call it, fine by me.” Octavia chimes in, shrugging. Bellamy throws her a look but she’s not bothered in the least. 

“I trust Clarke with my life.” Bellamy says, suddenly very serious. 

Clarke shifts on her log, trying to avoid looking at him. 

“You trust her with everything you have?” Raven says, matching his serious tone. The atmosphere suddenly changes and it feels like everyone is holding their breath.

“Of course.” Bellamy replies, no hesitation in his voice. 

Clarke wants to say something, but before she opens her mouth Octavia has asked another question. “Do you trust her with your heart?”

When he doesn't reply immediately, she adds: “You believe me and Lincoln love each other, right?” Bellamy nods. “Unfortunately, yes.”

“Then tell me, what’s the difference between us and you and Clarke?” Octavia says, ignoring the stab at her relationship. He’ll get over it.

“Come on, guys, let’s stop this. It’s not funny anymore.” Clarke quickly says when she sees how uncomfortable Bellamy is. 

“Maybe we’re doing this for your own good.” Jasper replies.

“Maybe we’re sick of seeing you dance around each other and not do anything about it.” Monty shrugs.

“Maybe it’s because you deserve some happiness and we believe you can find it in each other.” Raven finishes quietly, looking at Clarke. “It’s time more of us started living and not just surviving. The war is finally over, we can afford to look ahead now. We don’t need to be scared for our lives anymore.”

Clarke looks emphatically to Raven. She’s been through so much. She herself had put Raven through so much and still she wanted to make Clarke happy. “Look, maybe you’re right. We all deserve to be happy and live a wonderful life, now that we’re on the ground and we’re safe. But that doesn't mean Bellamy and I have these feelings you all say we have. We’re not in love.”

“We trust each other.” Bellamy adds. “In some ways, that’s even stronger. Love is fleeting. Love can change. One day you wake up next to that person and you don’t feel the same anymore. It all can go away in the blink of an eye. Trust remains. You can’t choose who you fall in love with, but you can choose who to trust. I know I made the right choice in trusting Clarke. She’s the strongest person I know. She saved all of us. Without her, none of us would even be here. I owe her my life and I would give it in the blink of an eye if it meant I could save hers. Maybe you think that’s love. I think it’s stronger.”

It stays quiet for a while.

“Oh brother, you have no idea, do you.” Octavia whispers.

Bellamy stands up. “I've had enough of this.” He walks to his tent and closes the zipper. 

Everyone is looking at Clarke now.

“What?”

“Aren't you gonna go after him?” Raven asks.

“I don’t know if I should, I mean –”

“Come on.” Monty says, pulling her from her seat and shoving her gently in the direction of Bellamy’s tent. “He’s not mad at _you_. Go calm him down.” 

“And maybe you can give him a –“ 

“Shut up, Jasper.” Everyone says in unison.

“A hug! I was going to say a hug!”

Clarke barely hears it anymore, cause she is slowly approaching the tent. She can see light behind the fabric, so he hasn't gone to sleep yet.

“Bellamy?” She whispers. “Can I come in?”

He doesn't reply, but after a few seconds, he opens his tent.

“Why are you here, princess?” He asks, already lying back on his mattress again. Clarke is sitting uncomfortably at the end of it on her knees.

She presses her lips together and breathes heavily. “Long time since I've heard that nickname.”

“I didn't mean it in a mean way.” He apologizes.

“I know.” She smiles. “It didn't sound like it use to.”

“Mockingly?”

“Rude.”

"Yeah.” He sighs. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Bygones.” She shrugs. “I actually came here to tell you that… I feel the same way about you.”

“I didn't ask.”

“Yeah, but I’m telling you. I trust you too, with all I have. And I’d give my life for you too.”

“Technically, I already did, going to Mount Weather, so I think you owe me.” He grins.

“Next time, I’ll go in.” She laughs.

“I won’t let you, though.” He whispers, smiling to himself. “I can’t lose you.” He adds, more or less reciting what she said to him, a few days before he risked his life to save everyone.

“I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn't come back.”

“You would have found another way to save them. That’s what you do.”

“I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about I would have gone through without you by my side.”

He scoots over on his mattress and gestures for her to come sit next to him. “Let’s not think about that. We’re both here, we’re both alive. And we’re both kicking your mom and your stepfather’s ass when it comes to leading this bunch.”

“Ewww, do not call him that.” She says, slapping his arm.”They’re not married.”

“Yet!”

“Stop it, Bellamy!” She warns him.

“I wonder what they’re doing right now? Snuggling in his tent, maybe some –”

Before he finishes his sentence she's slapping him all over. Not that the slaps actually hurt, she would never hurt him. After a while the little slaps become annoying though, and he grabs her and they wrestle, until she’s laying beneath him. They are both breathing heavily and the fact that they realize their faces are quite close to each other doesn't really help either.

“Maybe they were right after all.” Bellamy whispers, before he presses his mouth hard against hers. To his surprises, her lips don’t hesitate and answer the kiss immediately. He releases her hands and they find their way into his hair. He groans and she opens her mouth so his tongue can explore hers.

“Let’s not tell them for a while.” He whispers against her skin when she needs to come up for air.“They’ll be way to smug about it.”

“I agree.” She says, while his lips trail her neck. “Let’s keep this to ourselves, for now.”

He grins and presses his mouth against hers again.

 

 

He wakes up alone the next morning, but the spot next to him is still warm. He throws on a T-shirt and leaves his tent to search for her. He doesn't need to search for very long, because she’s standing right outside, surrounded by all their friends. “I don’t think we need to _tell_ them.” She says, turning around to him, not being able to hide her smile.

 


End file.
